


Tomorrow Always Comes

by Triskellion



Series: Online [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: So Tim finding that picture might have been the trigger to make Tony's fantasies come true. That doesn't mean the river of life will run smooth tomorrow.





	Tomorrow Always Comes

The day started out with such promise. Tony proved to be a pleasant morning companion who only grumbled mildly about the way Gibbs made his coffee. They shared a morning shower with a minimum of distractions, and a pleasant degree of groping, before heading off to work.

The day started to go down hill when Gibbs arrived at the office. He arrived after Tony, having stopped for coffee, only to nearly drop his cup at what he heard on the way from the elevator.

“So, did Gibbs rip you a new one last night?” Ziva asked. She was sitting at her desk while Tony was standing behind his, which made it easy to catch his senior agent's eyes over Ziva's head. He was pretty sure she hadn't meant that the way they both took it, but it was still hard to resist a grin.

“What, I know I got that one correct,” Ziva complained when Tony didn't respond and had a rather odd expression on his face. Gibbs could tell he was trying not to laugh.

“What would DiNozzo have done to piss me off that bad, Officer David?” Gibbs asked as he came up behind the young woman.

Ziva actually jumped from her chair, her expression an amusing mix of terror and embarrassment. “Nothing, Gibbs,” she insisted. 

Looks like the revelation from yesterday had his pet assassin off stride. Interesting. “DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked pointedly, hiding the hint of a grin behind his coffee cup. 

“Nothing beyond the usual, boss,” Tony said with an excess of twinkle in his eye. “No calls and my report for the Willows case is on your desk.”

“Where's your report, David?” Gibbs snapped as he settled at his desk.

“Almost done,” Ziva said, a touch sheepishly, and focused on her computer.

“McGee?” Gibbs asked, looking for their resident computer genius.

“Helping Abby with a computer for Parsen's team. Said his report was on your desk,” Tony offered.

“DiNozzo, cold cases. David, finish that report and then help him.” With orders given, Gibbs headed to the elevator before he broke out laughing.

He was still stifling chuckles when he arrived at autopsy.

“I hope you weren't too hard on them, Jethro,” were Ducky's first words. He hadn't even turned around to see the grin on Gibbs' face.

“What are you talking about, Duck?” Gibbs asked in utter confusion, his good mood evaporating. He'd come to autopsy to escape the insanity, but it was looking worse downstairs.

“Abby told me what they found yesterday and how they are trying to help.” Ducky waved a pen at him. “You could at least say thank you instead of giving them a hard time.”

“Ducky ...” Gibbs began, but didn't know how to continue. Fortunately, Jimmy came in just then, giving Gibbs a convenient excuse to end the conversation. “I'll keep that in mind, Ducky,” he said flatly and walked out. He'd deal with his old friend's misconceptions about his actions later. For now, he'd check on Abby.

The music was on at about half the volume she preferred, probably out of deference to Tim sitting beside her. Gibbs still turned it off.

“Hey,” Abby growled, turning to see who turned off the racket. However, when she spotted Gibbs her eyes lit up, then they narrowed. “What did you do to Tony?”

“What did you say to Ducky?” he countered. “He laid into me before I said a thing.”

“Just that we'd found something Diane had put online that was a bit embarrassing to you and we were doing our best to help, and Tony went to tell you but he never came home, and everyone was a little worried ...”

Gibbs walked over and cut her off with a hand over her mouth. “You worried, too, McGee?” he asked.

“Umm ... not really, boss. Tony looked fine when I saw him this morning. Though he was in a little later than usual,” McGee replied, barely looking away from his computer screen before he went back to work.

“See, DiNozzo is fine,” Gibbs said firmly. “And do me a favor and tell Ducky I said so.”

“Then where was he last night?” Abby asked, tugging on Gibbs' jacket.

“He had a drink with me in the basement and crashed at my place,” Gibbs replied, letting them assume Tony'd been sleeping on the couch.

“So you didn't ...” Abby trailed off, and Gibbs had no idea what she was getting at.

“What? Rip him a new one?” he asked sarcastically. The thought ran through his head, 'not for lack of trying.' “Ziva already asked. No. He's hale, whole, and that's a damn sight more than you're going to be if you don't get back to work.”

“Right,” Abby said, looking downtrodden as she walked back to her computer. 

Gibbs stalked towards the door but paused at the last moment and looked back. “Abby, McGee, thanks,” he called, then stalked out without waiting for their reactions. If they understood, they understood. If not, well, it wouldn't be the first time this morning. At least he'd tried.

Upstairs, Tony and Ziva seemed to be working diligently enough that Gibbs considered going out for another cup of coffee. He might even bring one back for Tony. It would be a departure from standard procedure, something he intended to avoid, but maybe the story of it would get Abby to back off.

Unfortunately, as he stood, he spotted Jen standing at the rail above and as soon as she caught his eye she waved him over. Gibbs hid a sigh and headed up, exchanging a quick glance with Tony that told him he was in charge for a bit.

As he climbed the steps he mulled over the realization that he and Tony had a whole vocabulary of looks and glances that told them both as much as any conversation. While Tony might often push the edge, he always seemed to know on some level when he was doing it and how far he could go. He'd certainly never had that level of communication with any of his wives. Or Jen.

“Yes, Director?” Gibbs asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

“In my office, Jethro,” Jenny Shepard said, leading the way. Not exactly an auspicious beginning.

Once the door was shut firmly behind him, Jenny opened a folder on her desk. On the top of the stack of papers inside was a print out of the now infamous photo.

“Where did you get that?” Gibbs asked harshly. This was the last place he'd expected to see it, and the last place he wanted to see it. Discussing the variety of his sex life with any of his ex-lover was unappealing under any circumstances, but this one especially.

“It was on a website, one devoted to Special Agent McGee's books,” Jenny replied, rolling with the violence of his obvious venom with practiced skill.

“And what were you doing on such websites?” Gibbs asked, letting a hint of amusement he wasn't really feeling into his voice. 

“We have a few analysts who keep an eye on the fans of Special Agent McGee's books, just in case we can stop another Landon. Last night, they spotted this.” Jenny spoke firmly, formally, but there was a disturbing glint in her eyes. 

“Oh, and here I thought you might have found the fan fiction appealing,” Gibbs said teasingly, hoping he'd gotten the term right. Tony had mentioned some of the other contents of the website later in the evening, giving them both a well deserved laugh. He just hoped Jenny wasn't inclined to get suspicious after seeing that picture. Of course, her suspicious would be right, but he didn't want her knowing that.

Jenny ignored his tone and his words, and focused her eyes back on the picture. “It was removed after we spotted it, but I thought you should know.”

Gibbs was about ready to rip that photo up and burn it if Jenny didn't stop staring. “And you wanted to know where it came from?” Gibbs asked dryly, trying to stay calm.

“I don't like finding out that my agents are being harassed,” Jenny countered, glaring at him.

“Is that it, Jen, or is it curiosity over my choice of bed partners?” Gibbs asked, leaning closer. He was nervous and it was making him defensive and aggressive, but damn it he wanted to be clear that if she made an issue of this he would fight back. Their old relationship had become an awful big deal between the two of them, and he was sick of her sticking her nose into matters Tom would have known to stay out of, including his love life. After being stuck in a room with Stephanie, Hollis, and Jenny, he swore he would never let Jenny near any lover of his again, and now he was going to have to face that every day and try not to let her know.

“Who you take to your bed is none of my business,” she countered confidently. “Not unless it causes problems for the credibility of this agency. So far it hasn't.”

And it never would if Gibbs had anything to say about it. His private life was just that, private. At least Tony seemed to understand that even if none of the women in his life did. “That picture is almost eight years old,” he said, ignoring the implied threat, for now. “To my knowledge, there are three people with copies of it and the others that were taken at that time: me, Diane, and the court. She had me followed after the papers were served and used the photos to take me for everything.”

Jenny looked honestly surprised at that. “Do you have any idea how this got on the internet?” she asked hesitantly.

Gibbs looked at her thoughtfully, letting the silence stretch until she started shifting uneasily. “McGee found it yesterday,” he admitted, then made her wait before he continued. “He had the photo pulled and is looking for others. He doesn't have anything you could take to court, but he says Diane posted it.”

“Should we be taking her to court?” Jenny asked, eyebrow raised. 

Gibbs shrugged. That was a scandal he could live without. Not to mention Diane's lawyers were killer. “Not worth the paperwork in my book.”

“And if this gets out?” Jenny asked, this time digging a little. Oh, she wanted more, he could feel it, but this time he was the one saying no, and, unlike her, he intended to stick to his guns.

“It's already out,” Gibbs said with a huff of a laugh. “Ziva says it hasn't hit the international community yet, but NCIS found it so it's just a matter of time. It was up for over a week. Damage control is your concern, if you're worried about how this will reflect on the agency. Personally, I don't much care who knows.”

“Really?” Jenny asked, her disbelief clear, and clearly personal.

“Is there anything else, Director?” Gibbs asked formally. He wanted this interview over and done with. As far as he was concerned, the matter was closed and out of his hands. He'd deal with the backlash as necessary and trust in his reputation as an impeccable investigator and Class A Bastard to carry him through.

“No, Jethro,” Jenny said, though she sounded hesitant. 

Gibbs didn't give her a chance to change her mind, stalking quickly out of her office and back to the bull pen. It was only nine, but he already had a hell of a headache and really needed coffee.

* * *

The evening started out miserably. It was a twelve cup day, and Ducky had already ragged him about his caffeine intake. Gibbs was about to call it a day when the phone rang. There was a dead body in Anacostia park and his team won the toss up. And he was out of coffee.

At least while they were there Gibbs managed to snag a few minutes to talk to Ducky.

“Time of death, Duck?” he asked, looming over the medical examiner's shoulder.

“Looks like not more than an hour ago, Jethro, though I'll know more when we get him back,” Ducky replied, his flat tone reminiscent of those days when he'd been so angry with Gibbs for leaving the team to run away to Mexico.

“What did I do to irritate you so, Dr. Mallard?” Gibbs finally asked after Jimmy ran off to get the gurney.

“They're just trying to be helpful, Jethro,” Ducky said with irritation. “Once in a while you could let them in just a little.”

Gibbs stared at the man in clear disbelief. “Where did you get the idea I'm not?” he asked with a slight quirk of his lips.

Ducky looked at him in confusion.

“I even said thanks to McGee and Abby,” Gibbs added.

“And what happened to Tony last night?” Ducky asked, his tone speculative. “Abigale was quite worried this morning.”

Gibbs considered and rejected several answers, all of them too revealing. He might tell Ducky some day, but not just yet. Everything was too new. “We talked--about the picture, about the frog and his daughter, about the boat. And we drank. DiNozzo was in no state to drive home, so he stayed.”

Ducky's eyes lit up, and Gibbs had a feeling the medical examiner had read more into his words than he'd intended to give away. “He does look well this evening,” Ducky said in a conciliatory manner. “My apologies for jumping down your throat without good reason. I really should know better than to assume.”

“Yes, Duck, you of all people should,” Gibbs said flatly but patted the older man on the shoulder before he went off to deal with his investigation.

By the time they made it back to the office, even with the short commute, there was nothing they could do. At least, nothing they could do that they couldn't do better well rested in the morning. Abby promised to get a few tests started, but Gibbs ordered everyone else home.

Settled into his basement, eying the frame of his boat, Gibbs expected a quiet evening that seemed suddenly far too lonely. That was unexpected. It hadn't been long enough since he and Hollis broke up for him to be lonely already. Except, last night he'd had Tony here, and tonight he didn't.

Fortunately, the night turned for the better soon after when Tony came down the stairs and settled near the bottom, watching.

“You should let McGee know that NCIS is keeping track of his fans for him now,” Gibbs said, then hid a grin in his mug of bourbon.

“You're kidding?” Tony said in disbelief. “How did you find out?”

That dropped the grin from Gibbs' face. “The Director told me,” he replied dryly. “Apparently one of them came across a rather revealing photo of me ...”

“Oh, shit,” Tony interjected. “We weren't fast enough.”

“It was up for a week,” Gibbs said with a shrug.

“I'm sorry, boss. I'd really hoped we'd manage proper damage control. Damn, having the Director see that must have been a real kick in the ...”

Gibbs cut off Tony's rambling, walking quickly across the basement to land a slap across the back of the younger man's head. “What's done is done,” he said firmly, waiting for a reply.

“Yes, boss,” Tony muttered, not entirely convincingly.

“I've still got a few friends on the hill, and we're still the best team in the office,” Gibbs reminded his young lover. His lover. He liked the sound of that. “The Director won't dare try something with that photo.”

“Sorry, boss,” Tony said again, leaning against the stair railing.

“What have I said about apologies?” Gibbs asked sharply.

“They're a sign of weakness,” Tony replied by rote. “But not between friends.” The added words were hopeful, and Gibbs felt himself melt in the gaze of those green eyes.

Gibbs sighed and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. “Fair enough. But enough, you didn't do anything wrong.”

“Still doesn't mean I like the Director having that picture,” Tony replied, leaning into Gibbs' touch.

“Neither do I,” Gibbs admitted. 

“She didn't know that you ... swing both ways?” Tony asked, looking up curiously. 

Gibbs sighed and leaned against the rail himself. “Not something I usually advertise. Diane found out, and I admitted to Shannon ...” He paused a moment at her name. “But usually I kept the two well separate.”

“Understand that,” Tony said wryly. “The girls don't want to hear that the lady's man is a man's man too.”

Gibbs cuffed Tony lightly, more a caress than a hit. “Most men don't like to hear it either,” he said with a small smile.

“As long as you do,” Tony offered flirtatiously.

“It's been a hell of a day,” Gibbs said, not quite ignoring Tony's response. 

“Tomorrow looks to be as bad,” Tony said with a sigh, then caught Gibbs' eye and grinned. “Care to come upstairs and convince me it's all worth it?”

Gibbs didn't reply, just tapped Tony under the chin and waved towards the top of the stairs. Six years together meant Tony caught his meaning just fine, whether they'd been sleeping together all that time or not. Tony charged up the stairs with a will, and Gibbs climbed on his heels, turning off the light as he passed. The boat would still be there tomorrow. Of course, he rather hoped Tony would be too.


End file.
